Thoughts On The Hyuuga Clan
by SasuTenLuvr
Summary: Flames and criticism and other put down encouraged. This is a personal opinion that is not to be taken seriously or offensively, and will also probably not last long.


**This is probably not gonna be a series or anything, and I'll probably regret putting it online, but I just felt like it because it was a random thought I had one night when I was sleep deprived! So I hope you enjoy it! My angsty and at times weird thoughts on the Hyuuga Clan...short, sweet, and to the point. A drabble, like I said.**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Okay, so I just wanted to run something by you all for a second. I hate the Hyuuga clan.

Oh, come on, I have my reasons. I mean, it's a pretty messed up family, right? We all know Neji's full of bull, Neji's dad got his eye gouged out, Hinata gets beaten up every day of her life, and I don't even wanna know what Hanabi's deal is.

And all because of that little dispute over the two brothers way back-well, not that far- and thus the branches of the Hyuuga family tree were formed. Oh, what a beautiful Hyuuga tree...

Which I will now hack away at with a chainsaw until it looks like a Christmas tree, and then put tinsel and string popcorn on it and put one of those cute little stars on top, then get Sasuke to set it on fire for me so I can dance around the burning wood of the tree and say, "Ha ha, Hyuuga tree! Where's your precious destiny now?"

And then I will kick more burning coals over it and sit down and roast marshmallows over it and make S'mores, ooey gooey S'mores, and eat them all up and then roast weenies over the tree, the burning ashes of the smoldering pyre of the Hyuuga tree! And then I will take a seed and replant it and start all over...

Ah. Weenies.

* * *

To be perfectly honest, I'm not mad at Hinata, oh, no, not at all. (Has anyone noticed all the Hyuuga names except Neji's begin with H? Haha outcast!) Who I'm really ticked off with is Mr. Don't-Even-Try-Cause-Destiny-Is-Your-Overlord aka Neji Hyuuga. For once, I was cheering on Naruto when he went up against Neji like that. Woo hoo, little buddy! I'll buy you all the ramen you want!

But anyway, I don't like him. Although *eye roll, heavy sigh* I know he can't help it, he has a huge green 'curse mark' on his forehead that strangely resembles a Swastika to me. He keeps putting people who ALREADY have low self esteem down *coughcoughHinatacough* to make himself look big and macho. Not to mention Tenten looks up to him...

No, Tenten! Don't go for the Hyuuga! He's a schmuck! Don't go for Schmecki Schmuucka! He doesn't deserve you! Yes, Sasuke is very cute, he's amazingly cute, even, he's hot and if you stay with him, you can change him and make him actually regret something for once in his life!

Ahem. Anyway, he also has long hair. It's not the ponytail that's my problem, it's the hair. Shikamaru has a ponytail, and that just serves to accentuate his lazyness, plus it's pretty short! Men shouldn't have hair that freaking long- especially when they're that young! What, does he- no, does his clan- think 'destiny' is gonna cut their hair for them or make people stop making fun of them behind their backs? Well, news flash! It ain't happening!

Yes, I admit. I do quite enjoy making fun of Neji and putting him down. So if you happen to love Neji.. *giggles a little but calms* Sorry, if you like Neji... *laughs a little but stops* Sorry, sorry! Okay...if you're a...fan of...Neji...pfft- BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! FAN OF A GUY NAMED SCREW! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Whoo... Well, you know what I mean. If you're into...that sort of thing...*starts giggling* Ahem, sorry! You, uh, might want to stay away from me...and my writing...

But hey, I can be nice to Neji, The Screwdriver, Destiny's Child too! Here, I found him all these nice songs to play on his iPod!

_Bob Dylan- Simple Twist of Fate_

_Jackson 5- Destiny_

_Paul Anka- You Are My Destiny_

_Kay Starr- Wheel of Fortune_

And I even found him some nice quotes and proverbs!

_If a man is destined to drown, he will drown in even a spoonful of water._

_Destiny has two ways of crushing us- by refusing our wishes and by fulfilling them._

_What do I know of man's destiny? I could tell you more about radishes._

_Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved._

_ The hair is the richest ornament of women._

I'll give them to him for Christmas. I'm sure he'll just love it!

What? Wouldn't you if you were Destiny's Child?

Okay, I'm done now. I'll let you know if there's anything else I wanted to add...

* * *

**Please note: SasuTenLuvr is in no way stating that she thinks everyone else should hate Neji Hyuuga and his clan with her. She also respects those that do like the Hyuuga prodigy and is in no way trying to put them down or make fun of them for their preferences. She is not that kind of person. She just needed to rant. And then put it on Fanfiction, which was probably really stupid.**

**Flames encouraged. They will be used to aid SasuTenLuvr in her annual ritual of burning the Hyuuga tree. :-D**


End file.
